Power Grid
This article contains a list of the eight power ratings in the crossover series, based on each character's eight individual capabilities. Types Power Ranking and Class #'Apex': The Peak of Perfection. Generally invincible, with the reputation of causing worth-shattering events that can even shatter multiverses. Powers are rooted in the essence of Cosmo & Magic itself and/or represents the limit of Cosmo/Magical potential. Widely known as deities. #'World Primes': Leaders, generals, or people with a position of leadership via power of World Class characters. Each individual's power(s) are largely unrivaled. #'World Class': Actions have lasting ramifications on the fate of the world. Existence can threaten civilized nations by itself. Unrivaled in combat except by general conventional means. Would be considered "gods among men". #'Transcendent': Surpassed what is generally humanely possible to obtain; or result of one's lifetime, possible multiple, cultivation. Easily dominates even the strongest combatants in raw power. They are also profound, and close to the heart of one's Cosmo or Magic. #'Saint level': Approaching the pinnacle of human talent; generally recognized for their overwhelming power, years of battle experience, talented wisdom and strategy, and leadership towards multiple factions. Very few are their equals. Prime examples are Wizard Saints, Gold Saints, or combatants of Saint level. #'SS-Class': A master among experts and are more powerful than even experienced S-Class individuals, always sitting at the top of their game. #'S-Class': The elite-ranked combatants and the main tier of the system. Something that makes them a cut above the rest. That is the minimum requirement in order to merely survive against the threats they are expected to face. #'A-Class': Combatants who have proven their talents against the norm. Many may struggle in combat against higher-ranked combatants, but can pull out victorious depending on the outcome. #'B-Class': Combatants of slightly above-average talent who can hold their own against A-Class (and sometimes S-Class) when at full power. #'C-Class': Combatants who can't compete with A-Class and have some trouble with B-Class combatants. Considered the weakest in terms of physical power. Attack Potency The amount of damage a character can do though techniques, combat experience and skill, damage output, attack range & versatility, and destructive capability. Can be said based on the level of power one can dish out despite the Class ranking. #'Subhuman level': Physically impaired humans and most animal lifeforms. #'Human level': Normal human characters and certain animals. #'Athlete level': Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies in real life, and strong animals. #'Street level': Peak Human to Low Superhuman. Few physically, very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. #'Wall level': Characters who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. #'Room level': Characters who can destroy a room, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. #'Building level': Characters who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. ##'Small Building level' ##'Large Building level' #'City Block level': Characters who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. #'Multi-City Block level': Characters who can destroy multiple city-blocks (or 1/10 of a city block), or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. #'Town level': Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. ##'Small Town level' ##'Large Town level' #'City level': Characters who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. ##'Small City level' ##'Large City level' #'Mountain level': Characters who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. ##'Large Mountain level' #'Island level': Characters who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. ##'Small Island level' ##'Large Island level' #'Country level': Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. ##'Small Country level' ##'Large Country level' #'Continent level': Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. ##'Multi-Continent level' #'Moon level': Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. #'Planet level': Characters who can create/destroy a planet. ##'Small Planet level' #'Large/Multi-Planet level': Characters who can create/destroy giant-sized or multiple planets or large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. ##'Dwarf Star level' #'Star level': Characters who can create/destroy a star. ##'Small Star level' ##'Large Star level' #'Solar System level': Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. #'Multi-Solar System level': Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. #'Galaxy level': Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. #'Multi-Galaxy level': Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. #'Universe level': Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. #'High Universe level': Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-Dimensional power, alternately 4-dimensional power that is less than universal in scale. #'Universe level+': Characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. #'Multi-Universe level': Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. #'Multiverse level': Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to 10^500 universal space-time continuums. 10^500 is the scientifically theorized number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums within our own multiverse. #'Multiverse level+': Characters who can instantly destroy or create a finite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums that is equal or greater than 10^500. #'High Multiverse level': Characters who can instantly destroy or create an infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. This category also includes 5-dimensional characters. Speed The ability to move over land by running or flight. Also includes reflexes/reactions, agility, ect. #'Below Normal' #'Normal' #'Superhuman': Peak Range: 700MPH #'Speed of Sound': Mach-1 #'Supersonic': Mach-2 to Mach-5 #'Hypersonic': Mach-5 to Mach-10 #'High Hypersonic': Mach-10 to Orbital Velocity #'Speed of Light': 186,000 miles per second #'FTL' (Faster Than Light): x1-10 Speed of Light Lifting Strength The mass of any living or nonliving object an individual can lift. #'Weak': Cannot lift one's own body weight #'Normal': Able to lift one's own body weight #'Peak Human': Able to lift twice the size of one's own body weight #'Enhanced Human': 800 lbs-25 ton range #'Superhuman': 25-75 ton range #'Superhuman+': 75-100 ton range #'Incalculable': In excess of 100 tons Striking Strength The amount of physical force an individual can deal out through unarmed and/or armed combat. It is the exact opposite of Attack Potency. #'Class H': Physical Strikes are Below Superhuman (Human level) #'Class KJ': Physical Strikes are Street level to Wall level #'Class MJ': Physical Strikes are Room level to casual Room level #'Class GJ': Physical Strikes are Building level to low-end Multi-City Block level #'Class TJ': Physical Strikes are high-end Multi-City Block level to Large Town level. Punches are comparable to low-end nukes #'Class PJ': Physical Strikes are Small City level to Mountain level. Punches are comparable to high-end nukes #'Class EJ': Physical Strikes are Small Island level to Large Island level #'Class ZJ': Physical Strikes are Small Country level to low-end Large Country level #'Class YJ': Physical Strikes are high-end Large Country level to Continent level #'Class NJ': Physical Strikes are Multi-Continent level to Moon level #'Class XJ': Physical Strikes are casual Moon level to Planet level #'Class XKJ': Physical Strikes are Planet level to low-end Large/Multi-Planet level #'Class XMJ': Physical Strikes are low-end Large/Multi-Planet level to casual Large/Multi-Planet level #'Class XGJ': Physical Strikes are casual Multi-Planet level to Star level #'Class XTJ': Physical Strikes are Large Star level to Solar System level #'Class XPJ': Physical Strikes are casual Solar System level, but below Multi-Solar System level #'Multi-Solar System Class': Physical Strikes are Multi-Solar System level to various degrees #'Galactic Class': Physical Strikes have enough energy to physically destroy the Milky Way Galaxy #'Multi-Galactic Class': Physical Strikes that contain enough energy to destroy several galaxies at once #'Universal Class': Physical strikes that can destroy everything in a Universe with a single punch #'Universal Class+': Physical Strikes that can destroy a universal space-time continuum in a single punch #'Multi-Universal Class' #'Multiversal Class' #'Multiversal Class+' Durability The ability to withstand damage, fatigue & stress, general endurance, maximum amount of damage that one can take, and physical condition/conditioning, age, etc. #'Average Human level': Able to survive what average human beings can survive #'Peak Human level': Able to survive large amounts of blunt force trauma, but can still get be killed by things such as knives, bullets, etc. #'Wall level': Able to survive being hit by a speeding car or other things that would demolish a wall or a tree #'Room level': Able to survive a TNT explosion or other things that would demolish an entire room #'Building level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a small-to-large sized skyscraper ##'Small Building level' ##'Large Building level' #'City Block level': Able to survive an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city block #'Multi-City Block level': Able to survive an attack that would wipe out at least 1/10 of a city #'Town level': Able to survive an explosion that could wipe out a town up to half a large city ##'Small Town level' ##'Large Town level' #'City level': Able to survive to something that can wipe out a city such as nuclear weapons, although this takes only the primary attack potency into account and not secondary effects like heat or radiation which would be released by a nuke ##'Small City level' ##'Large City level' #'Mountain level': Able to survive a mountain that is collapsing or exploding ##'Large Mountain level' #'Island level': Able to survive an explosion that can wipe out an entire island ##'Small Island level' ##'Large Island level' #'Country level': Can survive something that can destroy a country ##'Small Country level' ##'Large Country level' #'Continent level': Can survive an attack that can wipe out a continent, such as a medium-sized asteroid ##'Multi-Continent level' #'Moon level': Can survive an attack that can destroy the moon, such as the energy output of a large comet #'Planet level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a planet the size of the Earth ##'Small Planet level' #'Large/Multi-Planet level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy large, or multiple planets #'Star level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a star the size of the Sun ##'Small Star level' ##'Large Star level' #'Solar System level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy the Solar System #'Multi-Solar System level': Able to survive an attack that can wipe out multiple Solar Systems #'Galaxy level': Able to survive an attack that can wipe out a galaxy as big as the Milky Way galaxy, meaning over 100 billion star systems #'Multi-Galaxy level': Able to survive an attack that can wipe out multiple galaxies #'Universe level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a whole universe, or has a power comparable to the Big Bang #'Universe level+': Able to survive an attack of sufficient power to destroy a 4-dimensional universal space-time continuum #'Multi-Universe level': Able to survive an attack sufficient to destroy up a thousand 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums #'Multiverse level': Able to survive an attack with an destructive effect sufficient to destroy a 5-dimensional multiverse Stamina The ability to sustain prolonged physical or mental effort, as well as one's energy capacity (amount of raw Cosmo/Magic at one's disposal as well as reserves). #'Below Normal': Unable to sustain for 1 minute #'Normal': Able to sustain for 1 minute #'Athlete': Able to sustain for several minutes #'Peak Human': Able to sustain for up to an hour #'Enhanced Human': Able to sustain for several hours #'Superhuman': Able to sustain for up to a day #'Metahuman': Able to sustain for several days #'Demigod-like': Able to sustain for several weeks #'God-like': Able to sustain almost indefinitely #'Immeasurable': Never tire due to self-generating energy Intelligence The ability to think and process information based on perception, critical thinking, knowledge, strategic & tactical awareness, logical deduction skills, adaptability, and analytical ability i.e. ability to analyze an opponent for potential weaknesses, etc. #'Non-Sentient' #'Learning Impaired' #'Below Average' #'Average' #'Above Average' #'Gifted' #'Genius' #'Extraordinary Genius' #'Super-Genius' Additional Terms 'At least' Used to denote the maximum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'Likely' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Possibly' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Potentially' Used to list a hypothetical statistic of a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. References Category:Important Terms